The following description relates to verifying data in supersingular isogeny-based cryptographic protocols.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptography systems provide confidentiality by encrypting messages, and some cryptography systems provide authenticity through digital signatures. Some cryptography systems operate using public keys, private keys and shared secrets.